Three Worlds
by gleeme33
Summary: Everything's cool for New Directions.But what happens when the whole club finds out Rachel and Puck's secrets? And what happens when their are monter hunters to deal with? Secerts will be reveled and relationships tested. FINCHEL and QUICK more inside
1. Full SummaryAuthor's Note

_Author's Note_

Hey everyone it's gleeme33! This is the sequel to my Glee-Twilight Crossover _Two Worlds_, so if this looks interesting to you, read _Two Worlds_ first! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my stories, and check out my other stories too! I'm currently working out _Once Upon a Time_, which is a Glee fantasy fic. R&R please! Thank you.

_Full Summary_

Everything's cool for New Directions. They didn't exactly beat Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals, but their spirits are high, and the Julliard Scholarships are to be announced! But what happens when the whole club finds out Rachel and Puck's secrets? And what happens when there are Monster Hunters to deal with?

**Disclaimer:**** Unfortunately, I own nothing. :(**

**Friendships:**** (Same as in **_Two Worlds_**) Rachel/Quinn, Edward/Quinn, Puck/Finn (duh) **

**Couples:**** (Same as in **_Two Worlds_**) Finchel, Quick**


	2. The Science of Questions

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own anything! Not Glee, not the Twilight Saga, no songs, no characters, NO NOTHING…sadly. :( **

**-Now on with the story!-**

_Chapter One_

_Quinn's POV_

"So, class, I've graded you're exams, I'll pass them out at the end of class, but we are skipping some chapters in the book for now…"

Our new science teacher, Dr. Oliver Smith, blabbed on and on. I looked at Edward Cullen, my lab partner, with a raised eyebrow. I knew I most likely failed that test, because all of this new teacher's tests were _so _hard. You had to be super-smart to do well on them…like Edward and Rachel and their siblings are. But, hey, I haven't been kicked off the Cheerios yet; so I must be doing okay. Just then the bell rang, and all of us started to head off to our next period classes. For me and eleven others, that next class was Glee Club. We each grabbed our test papers from Dr. Smith's desk and started out the door in a hurry.

"Hold on a minute class!" Dr. Smith said in his Australian accent, raising one palm in the air. "Here's something for you to think about before we next meet. How do you kill something that cannot be killed?"

I looked behind me and saw Rachel's eyes grow wide.

By the time I'd made it to the school's choir room for Glee practice, I'd forgotten all about my most-likely-failing science grade. I kept thinking about what Dr. Smith had last asked us. If something cannot be killed, then maybe you shouldn't try to kill it and just let it be! That would be the best think to do; I guess…if you know it can't be killed in the first place, then it probably wasn't meant to be killed! Why would you try, just knowing you'd epic fail? Oh yeah, speaking of epic fail…

I looked down at the test that I'd taken just two days ago, and it read:

_Quinn Fabray_

_B-_

Hooray for non-epic failure!

I sat down next to Rachel as everyone else was shuffling in. I decided not to ask her what freaked her out in the end of Smith's class today.

"So how'd you do on Smith's test-for-the-mentally-superior?" I asked her instead.

"Oh, that was so simple!" she said with a big smile on her face. "I got an _A+_!"

"Jerk!" I shoved Rachel, kidding around. "I got a _B-_! I'm an epic failiure!"

"Are not! I just have an advantage!"

I raised an eyebrow to her like I did to her brother: "I still don't understand how vampirism makes you do better on stupidly designed science exams."

"That's exactly what Bella says!" Rachel laughed.

My best friend, the half-vampire.

Just then, Puck walked over and sat on the other side of me and put his arm around my left shoulder, his strong hand resting on my right…I loved how warm his hands were.

My boyfriend, the werewolf.

"Okay, guys!" Mr. Shu said, clapping his hands. "I've been doing some thinking, and I have a long-term assignment for each of you."

"What's the assignment, Mr. Shu?" asked Finn.

"Each and every one of you will do a solo reflecting how either you see yourself, others see you, or you see others. I don't expect you to have this ready by next week like usual, remember this is long-term, guys; really think about it! Put your whole heart and soul into it!"

As usual, I had no idea what to do yet. I usually had to look up different types of songs until I found one I loved, or one that felt right.

Later at Cheerios practice, I started talking with Brit and Santana about the Glee Club assignment. They were self-conscious about talking about Glee outside of Glee, so we whispered more than talked.

"What do you guys think you'll choose?" I asked them.

"I already know the perfect song. It fully describes _me_ and how people see me." Santana said. "I'm gonna try _Popular _from _Wicked_."

Well I guess that fits.

"What?" Brittany started. "I wasn't paying attention…"

Santana rolled her brown eyes and said: "I'll explain everything later."

"I have no idea what to do." I admitted.

"I'm sure you'll think of something"-

Santana was cut off by Sue's screechy, loud, coaching-whistle.

"Okay, Cheerios! Back to work!" she yelled.

Someone made the mistake of moaning, and Sue yelled out:

"You think this is hard? Try climbing Mt. Everest that was hard!"

After much more flipping and practicing our routines, practice was over. I found myself walking over to Rachel's oldest sister, Rosalie, who was probably the second best Cheerio we had. I was the best, of course, and Rose was like the kitten to my cat, the princess to my queen, the appetizer to my entrée…so I made her popular as a thank you.

"Hey Rosalie." I said.

"Uh, hi." She responded. Rose isn't the typical preppy cheerleader.

"I was just wondering, you're in Smith's class, too, right?"

"Yeah."

"Uh, do you know why your sister sorta freaked out at Dr. Smith's last question?"

Rose looked around, seeing that no one was in listening range.

"Look Quinn, you know our secret. You know all about us. What cannot be killed? Us, Quinn. Us and your boyfriend. Dr. Smith was talking about us."


	3. Not the Truth

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'll really try to update faster from now on, if I can!**

_Chapter Two_

_Finn's POV_

So I sat there in science class, totally bored to death, drumming an unknown beat with my pen as the drumstick, and my blank journal as the drum. Should I have been taking notes on Dr. Smith's super boring lecture? Yes. Was I? No. Have I found something more interesting to do? Yes. Would it help my science grade? No. Whatever…I got two more years 'til college! I can take notes then! Plus, this class is impossibly hard anyway, so why should I make it harder on myself?

"Class," Smith started, in his Australian accent that all the girls loved. "I assume you all thought about the question I left you with when we last met. That brings us to today's lesson!"

Oh joy.

"This must be good…a lesson on killing things." Rachel whispered to Edward, who chuckled. I was sitting next to Rachel because she was fortunately my lab partner. Quinn and Edward were right in front of us, at perfect whispering distance. Rose and Puck were partners too, but they were on the other side of the room. Neither Puck nor Rosalie were happy about this unfortunate arrangement, but it was funny to watch!

Dr. Smith wrote in big chalky letters on the chalkboard:

_Vampires_

On the other side of the board, he wrote:

_Werewolves_

Above both of those words, he wrote:

_How to protect yourself from monsters_

Puck threw a crinkled-up piece of torn notebook paper, aiming for Rachel's desk. She unfolded it and it read:

_What should we do? Your sister thinks we should make a run for it._

Rachel scribbled something on the paper then handed it to Edward, who wrote something and threw it back to Puck.

"Mr. Puckerman! Do I have to confiscate that?" Dr. Smith called out, seeing Puck unfold the note.

"No, Dr. Smith," Puck grumbled, put the note in his jeans pocket.

"Now back to the lesson," Smith started. "Some people think that children should not be informed of some of the things I'll be teaching you about today…but I think you need to know what's out there…what could be right next to you." Smith had a weird, mad-scientist look in his eyes by now. "Today, you will be learning the truth; the truth about the real dangers around you." Puck, Rose, Edward and Rachel got up left in one fluent motion, without saying a word.

"The truth is," Smith went on. "That there _are_ monsters around you, all around you. Vampires, Werewolves…they _aren't_ just from fairy-tales and horror movies, class. They are real. Dangerously real." Dr. Oliver Smith proceeded to turn to his side, where we could see a huge scare across his head. "See this scare?" He said. How could we not? "This is from a bad scrap with a Vampire. That's when I decided to get my M.H.D, my Monster Hunter's Degree…and that's why you call me Doctor. Do not be fooled. All monsters are _evil_. It's in they're nature."

Quinn looked at me as if saying: _What does he know?_ Dr. Smith, maybe you should spend a day with me or Quinn, because we _know _that is not the truth.

It can't be…right?


	4. Message

**Sorry for not updating I've been really busy! I have been inspired by seeing **_**Eclipse**_** at the movies yesterday! It rocked!**

_Chapter Three_

_Quinn's POV_

The next Monday, I was walking into school like I would normally do, but today was different. Dr. Smith's class was really getting inside my head. First of all, he is wrong. Not all monsters are evil! And they aren't even _monsters_! They're just different, special…genetically.

"Hey, Quinnie!" Puck called from behind me.

"Hey!" I said turning around to see him. "How was you're weekend?"

"Pretty good, pretty good…" Puck said as we started walking. "You know, fighting vamps, the usual."

"You didn't hurt anyone did you?" I asked him seriously.

"Yes, Quinn," Puck took a deep breath. "Rachel is dead."

"Wait, what!"

"Just kidding!" Puck laughed. "I can't believe you feel for that!" I shoved him.

"You are _so _not funny! You totally scared me!"

"Sorry. Won't happen again." Puck mumbled, still laughing. "How was you're weekend?" he asked me.

"Boring. I missed you to much! What were you doing anyway?" I said.

"Wolf thing."

"Seriously!"

"Okay, okay…" Puck started. "Actually, there was a bit of a borderline clash yesterday. Nothin' major, just there was a rogue vampire crossing between our two territories…"

"And?"

"And we're both responsible for driving rogues out, but one of them may have accidentally crossed the borderline."

"Is that a big deal?" I asked.

"Um, kind of."

I nodded, amused. I didn't tell Puck this, but I thought about asking Rachel what happened too, so I could get both sides of the story…

And that just what I did come Glee practice.

"Disgusting, Quinn! You smell like a God-awful wet dog!" That was the first thing Rachel said when I saw her today.

"Yeah, I know, I guess that's a wolf thing. That's what Puck says anyway." I responded.

"Yuck!" she said. "Anyway, would you mind terribly giving your boyfriend a message for me? I don't think I can take anymore wet dog _stench_ without passing out."

"Sure." I said. "Just can you tell me something in exchange?"

"Okay. What?"

"Well," I started. "Puck told me that there was, like, a problem yesterday on the border or something…"

"Yeah," Rachel said. "The _dogs_ got all territorial. And Puck and Jakey and the little one…um…"

"Seth?"

"Yeah him." Rachel continued. "They wanted to fight. Edward and Emmett and I were totally all for it, but Sam and Carlisle didn't want to start a fight…and now I know why."

"Why?"

"This morning, Alice had a vision. There's hunters in the area…there always have been…but now I guess they're getting antsy."

"So what does that mean?" I asked.

"What it means is, we have to work together…we have to fight them together."


	5. We Have to Work Together? Why?

**Sorry for not updating sooner I've been kind of busy lately. Also I know that not much can kill a vampire and werewolf in the books but I'm adding some things. R&R please! Thanks, enjoy! **

_Chapter Four_

_Puck's POV_

After school, I met Jake, Sam, Seth, and Leah for some fighting practice in the woods. Sometimes we all take turns sparring with each other, to apply new fighting moves, and sometimes we see who can track down a scent first. Whenever I beat Leah at that, she gets all mad and chick-crazy, so it makes my day!

When I got there, Seth and Leah were racing and Leah was winning. Jake and Sam were sparring with each other, thrashing and head-butting like they meant it. I guess you don't get to be Alpha and Beta without knowing how to fight!

"Hey Puck!" Seth jumped up and phased.

"Hey! We weren't done racing!" My half-sister yelled to my half-brother.

"I am now." Seth replied. "You win by default!"

"Yay!" Leah cried. Everyone phased back, including me this time, and we all stood there as wolves.

_Okay, everyone's here. _Jake thought.

_Great. _Sam thought. _I've called you all here today because you are the best fighters we have..._

_Awesome!_ Seth's thought interrupted Sam.

_Shut up, Seth! _We all thought at once.

_Shutting… _Seth thought, giving the impression of being shot-down.

_Anyway,_ Sam thought again, giving Seth a look. _Have any of you besides Jacob and I ever came to blows with a hunter before?_

I spoke up: _I heard they were in the area again…_

_Wait, what's a hunter? _Seth asked in thought.

_A monster hunter, Seth, _Leah told our brother. _They're humans who think being different is evil. _

_What?_ Seth didn't get the message.

_They're humans who try to kill us and vampires because they don't like us. They have special guns and swords and weapons that can kill us and vampires, but they won't do a thing to humans. _I told Seth.

_Oh._

_Yeah, oh._

_And they're coming, soon. _Jake jumped in. _So we have to be ready._

_We can't do it alone, though. _Sam added. _This going to affect the vampires, too, so we'll help each other…protect each other, work together. And I don't want to hear any complaining, all right? _

_Ugh. _I thought. _Work with vamps? Are you serious? _

_We've done it once before. _Jake added. _Remember the fight with the newborns? We've just gotten over a war; why not use this time to make peace? _

_I'm in! _Seth thought. _Vamps aren't that bad and we could use their help, right?_

_I guess I'm in then too…_ Leah thought unenthusiastically. _Whatever._

_Are you in, Puck? _Jake asked.

_Yeah, I guess._ I thought.

_Great, I'll let them know as soon as possible. _Sam thought, and ran off towards the border.

All of us phased back, and after a change of clothing, we conferred about hunters. Hunters are humans, so they aren't super fast or super strong, but they are loaded with weapons…so much so you can barely touch them. Getting shot with a bullet from one of they're hunting guns would be the most painful dead anyone could ever face…even more painful then a human being turned into a vampire, but working with vamps, could be even _more _painful…

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Rachel's POV_

I was listening to my Ipod while doing my math homework. I've always hated math, but I mean, how much easier can you get? After I was done with my homework, Alice asked me if she could French-braid my hair. I told her to go ask Rosalie, and we both laughed. So for the next fifteen minutes or so, it felt like my hair was being attacked by a kitchen appliance.

"So what's up with up at school?" Alice asked. "You're in, like, none of my classes!"

"You should join Glee!" I told her. "We need more people, you're totally peppy enough for it, and you do have a nice voice."

"Maybe." Alice said as Rose walked into the room.

"What about you, Rose? You should join Glee club, too!"

"Pass." Rose moaned. I knew that one was a long shot. After my hair was _Alice-a-fyed_, Alice moved onto her next victim.

"Bella? Get down here, quick! It's an emergency!" Alice yelled out, and Bella ran downstairs.

"What? What's wrong?" She breathed.

"Can I French-braid your hair?"

"NO!"

"Please Bells?"

"NO!" Bella yelled and turned to Rosalie. "Rose, if Alice keeps this up, you and Rachel are tied for favorite sister."

"Oh joy." Rose said, without emotion.

"Never mind!" Alice yelled to her. Edward, Emmett and Jasper all ran down the stairs.

"Where's the fire?" I asked them.

"Sam's outside. He says he has a deal to make us or something!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"This is gonna be _wicked_!" Emmett yelled out after Sam left. Yeah, I don't think so. Work _with _the wolves? Gross! I guess we all have to put aside our differences, but…ew! I guess I'll have to be spending a lot more time with Puck then I'll ever want to.


	6. Truce

_Chapter Five_

_Rachel's POV_

I really wish I could say that science class is the least of my problems. Quinn would totally kill me if she heard me say this, but there is _no way _in this world that _I'm _going to work _with _a bunch of smelly werewolves. I get that we need each other's help and everything…but I mean _come on_! We're mortal enemies for crying out loud!

I looked over at Puck, who was shuffling into the science lab, behind Finn. Quinn and Finn _both _would kill me if something happened to him, and I'd bet Finn and Quinn _both _would kill Puck if something happened to me. I guess that's what practice is for. After school today, we'd find that out when we met with the wolves. I was _so _excited…_not_!

Finn sat down next to me and half smiled. I half smiled back at him and got up to get a text book. They weren't even _real _schoolbooks; they were copies of Dr. Smith's 'documentary novel', each of them titled: _A Monster Hunter's Memoir_ by: _Dr. Oliver Smith_, _M.H.D_

Personally, I think it's _horrible _that we're learning about how to kill our kind when we should be learning science, but it's not like I can _say _that…people just don't like us, I guess…that's understandable, though. They see us as monsters…they're scared of us.

"Hey," Finn smiled my favorite smile, trying to make me feel better.

"Hi," I smiled back at him, returning the favor. That's when Dr. Smith, in my opinion the _mad_ scientist, walked in.

"Hello, class." He said in his Australian accent. "Today we're going to learn about-"

"Excuse me, Dr. Smith," Puck said, as his hand flew up into the air. "I have a question." Smith sighed. Puck wasn't exactly his favorite student; actually he was quite the opposite.

"Yes, Mr. Puckerman, what is your question?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you hate these innocent creatures? What have they done to you? Do you know each of them individually? By calling them monsters, you're stereotyping, Dr. Smith. That's like saying that every blonde is dumb." As he said that last line, Rosalie gave him a look. "You're not giving them a fair shake…you're singling each and every one of them out…and that's not fair, Dr. S, that's not fair at all." Puck said, glaring at a shocked teacher at the front of the room.

"Dr. Smith with all due respect," I said, standing up. "This class isn't _teaching _anyone anything. Why would you do this to innocent people?" Dr. Smith's mouth resembled an '_**O**_' and then, after a long pause, he said:

"Mr. Puckerman and Miss Berry, I'm sure Mr. Figgions would find these questions very interesting. Principle's office, you two…_now_!" Then as Puck and I left the room, Finn, Rose, Quinn and Edward each gave me and Puck well deserved high-fives.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Principle Figgions was totally out of it today, so he just told us to go to our next class and not to do whatever we did again, although I don't think he knew _what _we did. On our way out of his office, I said to Puck:

"This is mostly your fault, you know. Now Dr. Smith might…be suspicious about our…situations."

"Whatever, Berry."

There was silence until Puck spoke again.

"You know what, Berry? We're gonna have to work together anyway, and you're my best friend's girlfriend now, and I'm your best friend's boyfriend now, so maybe we should just call a truce."

"A _truce_? Puck, you realize that we're mortal enemies, right?"

"Yeah, Berry…but who says mortal enemies have to hate each other? I think we should make a truce to really try _not_ to rip each other's throats out, no matter how much we want to."

"Okay, that sounds fair," I said, putting my hand out for Puck to shake. "So truce?"

"Truce." Puck shook my hand and I almost jerked backwards from how blazing hot his body temperature is. "For now."

"For now," I echoed.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman, _sent to the office_! ? I mean Puck I understand, but _Rachel_?" Mercedes laughed once we got to Glee club.

"What did you do?" Kurt asked.

"Y-Yeah, w-what did you d-do?" Tina asked.

"We stood up for what's right." Puck said. "We…" he paused, looked at me, and then said: "We stood up for our kind. There's something that you guys should know…"


	7. Telling the Truth

_Chapter Six_

_Rachel's POV_

"What? What should we know?" Artie asked.

"Uh…" Finn and Quinn both stammered, trying to cover for us. How nice of them.

"No, it's really okay guys," I said to them. "Puck's right, they probably should know the truth…"

"Know the truth about _what_?" A chorus of voices asked together. I looked up at Puck.

"Do _you_ want to tell them?" I asked him. "Or do you want me to, Fido?" Puck growled at me, so I gave him a dirty look.

"Look guys," Puck said. "Rachel and I…we…we aren't exactly…we're not what we seem to be, okay? We…we're not technically…" Puck stammered, and then sighed. He looked at me as if saying: _You tell them!_

"We're not technically _human_." I blurted out, finishing Puck's sentence.

"Are you aliens?" Brittany asked in her in-the-distance voice. "Do you want world domination? Are you gonna try to eat our brains and guts?"

"_She _might." Puck said under his breath.

"No," I replied, trying desperately to keep my cool. "No, we aren't aliens. Puck and I aren't even the same species as each other, but then again, neither one of us are in the same species as any of you guys, either…"

"What are you talking about?" A bunch of confused voices asked me.

"Like Rachel said," Puck added in. "Neither of us are _completely_ human…both of us are technically _part _human, though…but still, we aren't exactly human. Finn and Quinn have known for a while, and now we think it's time for you guys to know, too." Puck was good at keeping cool, calm and collected…or maybe that was just a poker face.

"But if we tell you about us," I said. "Then you _cannot_ tell _anyone_…_especially_ Dr. Smith, okay?"

"Why _especially _Dr. Smith?" Kurt asked. "What's wrong with him?"

"He…" I took a deep breath. "Dr. Smith is one of the many people who try to kill us."

"Why would anyone try to kill you?" Surprisingly, it was Mr. Shu who asked. I didn't know he had been listening, too.

"Because like we said before, we are _not_ human…"

"Then what _are_ you?" I looked at Puck, and he looked at me. Neither of us wanted to answer that last question.

"Well," I said in a small voice. "Some of you guys are in Dr. Smith's class, right? You know how he talks about vampires and werewolves being real?"

"Yes…" A choir of perplexed voices and a sea of nodding heads responded, in a very soft, taken aback tone.

"Well he's right. They are real…_we_ are real, I would say. You guys, Puck is a werewolf, and I'm a vampire...well, technically I'm a half-vampire, but that's beside the point." I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding in.

"And…and there are some people in this world, like Dr. Smith, who want to kill us." Puck added. "So Rachel and I have called a temporary truce, even though normal we're mortal enemies. We've decided to try not to kill each other, and to try not to let each other get killed."

There was still no reaction from anyone. They all looked totally and completely unfazed, as if I still hadn't told them anything. _Uh-oh_ I thought. _This could be really, really bad. _Then I looked back up at Puck.

"Should we run for it?" I asked him in a whisper.

"_Maybe_…" Puck whispered back. Then, finally, Brittany asked in her rather ditzy, dumb-blonde voice:

"That's it?"

Did I just hear her correctly? Did she just ask: 'that's it?'

"'_That's it?_' What do mean, '_that's it?_' I just told you our biggest secret ever, and you're standing here saying '_that's it_'? What is you're _problem_, Brittany?"

I was really fuming right about now. To both Puck's and my surprise, everyone laughed. Wait a minute…wait a minute…they were laughing. They were _laughing_… …What the-? I suddenly felt an intense need to run for my life…or, uh, what I have that's like a life.

"Y-you guys are…_laughing_…?"

"B-But...w-what's so funny?" Puck asked, finally speaking.

"The fact that you guys thought we'd think any differently of you." Mr. Shuster said, smiling.

"W-wait…" I stammered, feeling a bit dizzy. Hey, can vampires pass out? 'Cause, if we can, I think I _will_ in, like, the next five seconds. "Y-you guys honestly don't see us any differently? _At all_?"

"No!" Everyone responded at once.

"But…y-you don't care that Rachel could probably kill you all in five seconds flat?" Puck asked, and I felt a little offended.

"Thanks, Fido."

"No problem, leech!"

"And you guys don't care that Puck turns into a giant wolf thing and has absolutely zero impulse control?" I asked everyone, returning the favor to Puck.

"Rach, I told you," Finn said, smiling. "I love you for you…and so does everyone else."


	8. Interview with a Vampire

**Just wanted to say thanks for all the awesome reviews I've been getting! Soooo: THANKS! **

**Also, I normally don't update to this story this quickly, but my muse is really here right now, so…here you go!**

**Thanks and Enjoy!**

_Chapter Seven_

_Rachel's POV_

You know what? I think telling the rest of the Glee club my secret was really worth it! I don't know about Puck, but I like having friends who know about everything. I don't have to worry about if I'm acting human enough anymore, or worry about remembering to blink and breathe and stuff like that during Glee!

And here's the real kicker: they don't even care! Honestly, none of them are afraid at all…well, that may be just because they barley know the half of it…but still! My family is fine with it, as long as no one says anything, and other then the occasional asking me what it's like to be dead-which really annoys me! I am most certainly _not_ dead!-it's all totally cool!

Well, it _was _all totally cool…until today

"Hey, Rachel?" Someone asked from behind me, once it was time for Glee club to start. The voice belonged to Tina, and behind her were all the other girls and Kurt. They all looked excited, besides Quinn, who looked like she was about to get on her knees and beg for my forgiveness.

"Um…yeah?" As I said that Quinn ran in front of me.

"I tried to talk them out of this!" She blurted out. "_Please_ don't murder any of them!"

"That depends on what they do…" I said, grinding my teeth. "…but no promises." Quinn mouthed: _Not my fault! _and ran over to talk with Puck and the guys, getting out of here like she was running away from a drop-zone.

"Umm…" I started, but I didn't get the chance to get one word in.

"Do you know any Asian vampires?"

"_What_?"

"Do you know any Asian vampires?" Tina repeated herself.

"Uh, yeah…"

"Are they the most awesome of all vampires?"

"I…don't…know…what the-?" My words spluttered as the girls and Kurt squeaked. Oh my God help me…

"Do you have awesome vampire powers?" Santana asked.

"Well I wouldn't exactly call them _awesome_, but…" That's when a thought hit me. "Why don't you go ask _Puck_ all these questions?"

"Because Puck doesn't speak girl!"

"Oh, yeah…touché."

"Wait, you _do _have awesome vampires? What are they? What can you _do_?" Kurt asked. I gave him the 'one second' sign, and turned around, my back now facing the girls of the Glee club.

"_Quinn_! ?" I yelled.

Quinn's eyes went wide: "I think I'm gonna run for my life now…"

"_Quinn_!"

"Okay, okay!" Quinn called, running over to us. "I tried to talk them out of this, I really did! And it wasn't my idea and I had nothing to do with it and…-"

"Explain." I said flat out.

"Okay," Quinn breathed. "Remember when Tina convinced Principle Figgions to let her stay goth with the whole 'Asian vampire' thing? Well, before you got here, Tina was all like 'I wonder if Asian vampires are really the awesomest?' and Kurt was all like 'ask Rachel' and I was all like-"

"Okay I get it now!" I cut Quinn off. She put a hand on my shoulder.

"I was curious about everything at first, too! Just answer their questions and try not to rip their throats out, okay?"

"No promises…" Quinn shot me a look after I said that. She mouthed: _Play nice! _and went back over to Wolfy and his friends.

"All right, all right," I sighed. "What were you asking?"

"What powers do you have?"

"Well," I started. "All of us can run faster then the speed of light and the speed of sound put together. We can run and jump much, much more efficiently then humans or even werewolves, and some of us have special gifts that no one else has-"

"Do _you_ have a gift?"

"Yup. I can travel through time." After I said that, there was a chorus of '_cool_' and '_awesome_' and '_sweet_' from everyone who was listening to me.

"Are vampires really afraid of garlic?" Brittany-_of course_-asked.

"_No_. That's a serotype about us!" I rolled my eyes.

"Can you turn into a bat?"

"That's a serotype, too. I'm actually kind of afraid of bats…"

"Do you sleep all day in coffins?"

"Nope, actually, I don't sleep at all."

"Never ever?" Brittany's jaw dropped a little.

"Never ever." I echoed.

Now here's the question that I _did not _want asked:

"Do you drink people's blood?"

"Uh, well," everyone's eyes were wide with interest. "well, we have to, but my family and I don't drink human blood, just animals…I guess you could call us vegans."

"Wait," Santana said. "So you don't kill people at all?"

"Well," I bit my lip. "We all used to, but not anymore."

"Why not?" They asked.

"Because I believe it's wrong to kill humans. I've seen…_horrible_ things from vampires who _do_ kill humans, and I'll _never_ be like _them_." There were a few gasps, so I added: "Don't worry, they're all the way in Italy…"

"Rachel," Mercedes started. "Is your voice part of the vampire thing? Is that why you're so much better then all of us?"

"Uh," I sighed. "Kind of…"

"I knew it!" Kurt jumped. "But…how?"

"Remember how I told you about special gifts? Well, my voice is one of those. W-when I used to drink…" I needed a better choice of words. "…people, my voice would help me with that." Everyone looked confused, so I thought of an example they might know of. "Sort of like Kaa the Snake from _The Jungle Book_…only cuter."

"Oh…" everyone said, suddenly getting it. Then Santana said: "Show us!"

"What?"

"Show us how you do it!" She repeated. "Do you know how hard and long I've been working at trying to get guys to do anything I want?"

"Yeah, Rachel, show us!" Everyone said.

"Um…I-I don't think that's the best idea in the world…"

"Do it on Finn!" Brittany said. "Because you _love _him."

"That's not a bad idea Britt," Kurt said, then he turned back to me: "He must be unaffected by you by now, right?"

"Well, right, but…" There really was no way out of this. They were right, it wouldn't hurt Finn and neither would I. "Okay, okay…" I sighed. I guess I found my song for the long-term assignment all right.


	9. Jacob Comes To School

**Thanks so much you guys for all of your reviews! It really makes me feel awesome, and I really appreciate each one.**

**Oh yeah, and I'm thinking of adding Nessie to this story. What do you think? Should I? Tell me please!**

_Chapter Eight_

_Puck's POV_

"All right everyone, gather around! It's time for a pack meeting!" Jacob yelled, as everyone ran-not very fast, as we were all in human form-up to him. "I have a very important announcement to make." It was kind of weird that Jake was making the announcements and not Sam. "Sam has decided to resign as Pack Alpha." Everyone gasped.

"B-but why?" Paul asked.

"Well, Emily's pregnant. Sam wants to focus more on her and their kid. So, he's not going to be Alpha anymore. He'll still be in the pack, just with less responsibility." Emily's pregnant? I looked over at Leah right away. She looked…fine. She's better with Sam now that she has Jacob.

"So, Jacob," Seth said. "Since you were Sam's Beta, does that make you Alpha now?"

"Yes Seth, it does." Jake held his head a little higher then he normally did. "And that means that I have to appoint a new Beta to assist me."

"Who?" Leah asked. Jacob smiled, he liked being in control.

"I've thought about it for a long time," Jake said. "And I've decided to go with Noah Puckerman."

_What? Me? _I thought. Jake smiled at me, hearing my thoughts. "M-me? Really Jake?" I stuttered like I was Tina or something.

"Yes Puck, you. I'm sure you'd make a great Beta and a great Alpha someday."

"Th-thank you Jacob. I'll do the best I can, I promise!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next day, I ran over to Quinn. I picked her up into a hug, and spun her around.

"What?" She asked, smiling. "What'd I miss?"

"Quinn, Sam backed out of Alpha. That means Jacob is Alpha now. And guess who he appointed Beta?"

"Uh, you?"

"That's right, baby!" Both of our smiles grow bigger.

"Oh Puck!" She cheered. "I am so happy for you!" She hugged me again and I felt like I was on top of the world. Now there was just one thing left to do…rub it in Rachel's face. I found her with Finn walking into school and Quinn and I caught up with them.

"Hey, Rachel, guess what?"

"Ugh…_what_?" She snapped, annoyed. I knew she and Jake went way back, so this would be fun.

"Guess who the new pack Alpha is?"

"Jakey became Alpha? Sam resigned?"

"Yup. Jake's top dog now." Rachel smiled as I said that last line and under her breath mumbled: _literally_!

"But who did Jakey choose as Beta?" She asked.

"_Me_."

"_You?_"

"_Me_." I repeated. Rachel started laughing now.

"Yeah right!" She giggled. "I highly doubt that Jacob Black would make such a bad decision!"

"Well Jacob Black didn't think it was a bad decision at all! He even said I'd make a great Alpha one day!"

"Yeah…_right_…" She replied sarcastically.

"Hey Puck!" A third voice called from behind me. It was Seth's voice, but…what was Seth doing here? Rachel's eyes when wide as she looked at the people who were apparently standing behind me. Then, she smiled. I turned around and saw not just Seth, but also Leah and Jacob.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rachel asked them.

"The Monster Hunter radar is going off the charts!" Jacob said. "It directed us here. Do you know if there are any Hunters in disguise here?"

"Yes," Rachel sighed. "Our science teacher."

"Oh." Leah said.

"Yeah, oh."

"I have an idea!" Seth's hand shot up as if he was in school.

"Yes, Seth?" Leah mimicked a teacher.

"We could stay here and scope him out!"

"Umm…" Rachel stammered, shifting her weight.

"What's wrong, Rach-y?" Jacob said, kidding. "You don't like us or something?"

"Exactly, Jakey," Rachel replied, and Jacob laughed. Somehow he was in front of Rachel now, and he lifted her into a big bear-hug. _Gross! _I thought. _She's a vampire and he's…hugging her._ _It doesn't matter what history you have, that's still just…ew._

Rachel laughed, and introduced everyone to Finn. It was weird. I guess we have three new students now at WMHS…


	10. Flashback and Babysitting Plans

**Now, I know I have just posted my most recent update to this story only a few hours ago, but I have just fell in love with **_**The Twilight Saga**_** yet again, for about the five hundredth and seventy fifth time (yes, I counted!) and I always love **_**Glee**_**, they are literally all over my Ipod. **

**Oh yeah, and I have decided to add Nessie to this story, so now Bella is a vampire and Nessie is here! (Yes, I know Bella was just a human a few chapters ago, but just roll with it, okay? Okay.) I don't know why Nessie wasn't in this story in the first place, I love her so much!**

**Just one more thing: In the beginning, I have a bit of a flashback to when Rachel was living with the Volturi, and I knew that I wanted someone to be a friend to her. I considered a bunch of people and hadn't really decided on anyone yet when I realized that I forgot all about Felix! I'm sorry Felix! As a token of my sorry-ness, I made Felix a good guy! :)**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

_Chapter Nine_

_Rachel's POV_

_**1912**_

I stood motionless in the shadows of the forest we were now in the middle of. It was dark, the sun hadn't risen yet. It was probably about four-in-the-morning, but I wasn't focusing on that. Jane told me to try hunting with a group, so I decided I would…anything to get on Jane or Alec's good side. I went with Demitri, Heidi, and Felix into the middle of this dark maze of a forest. The snow was half-way melted; it must have been the end of February, because it didn't feel warm enough just yet to be March.

I didn't dare speak up and attract attention to myself-Heidi would probably rip my arm off if I did-but I was getting really, really annoyed. I was really, really thirsty…and I honestly didn't care if we went left or right or this way or that way. My throat was on fire here! I just wanted to find some unlucky lumberjacks or campers whose screams no one would hear. I think hunting in a group is _way_ more frustrating then hunting alone.

In all honesty, we were getting _no where_. Heidi and Demitri were bickering like an old married couple. They were fighting over if we should find campers in the woods, or fishermen by the lake. Like I said, I did _not _care. Unfortunately for me, I felt like I might as well have been in a group with a bunch of puppies. Heidi and Demitri were busy yelling at each other, while Felix was just waiting there, turning his head from Heidi to Demitri, from Heidi to Demitri, from Heidi to Demitri…it was as if he was watching a tennis match.

"I can't take this any more!" I heard Felix murmur, only to himself. "I'm getting out of here!"

Then he left in a sharp gust of wind, but neither Heidi nor Demitri noticed. That's when I decided to follow him. If Felix was getting out of here, then I sure as heck wasn't going to stick around and wait for action that might not even happen at the rate they're going. He darted across the trees, jumping from one branch to the next, and I followed quietly in his footsteps. I was way faster then him, but I kept behind him. Suddenly, he turned around.

"You're not bad." He said. I was stunned, as I didn't know he even knew I was following him. "You are Alec's daughter, Rachel, right?"

"R-right." I answered, jumping back a couple of trees.

"Well, I'm impressed." He smiled softly at me. Felix seemed kind of…different from the others. He was kind of…_friendly_. Suddenly, it felt like he was just…composed. It was like…like he wasn't thinking about how to kill me. Was this some kind of crazy trick?

"H-how long have you been here…with-with th-them?" I asked. Felix chuckled. His teeth were blindingly white. His eyes were blood red. My eyes, which had been brown up until my sixteenth birthday, were now also blood red. Felix's eyes were darker then mine, though.

"A long, long time, kid," He answered. "You could say that I've lost count." Then, he changed the subject. "Your mother, she's Elizabeth Berry, right?"

"Right,"

"You look just like her. The only difference is your pale skin and your…_eyes_."

I said nothing in response, so he continued:

"How long have your eyes been red? When did they change color?"

"When I turned sixteen, so about three months ago."

"So you're new at this…"

"Yeah."

Silence.

"So do you want to hunt now or what?" Felix asked me, already knowing what the answer was.

"Yeah, of course I do." I said quietly.

Felix looked down from the tree branch he was standing on, and after a while, he must have spotted something. He nodded at me, and then he ran downward, dashing swiftly but silently in a spiral towards the group so far below us. I followed him hesitantly, not really sure if it was a trick…but, it didn't seem like a trick…this all seemed…different.

Felix spotted about four fishermen asleep in their fishing boat. He didn't hesitate or even flinch before creeping into the black, murky water. I hesitated, though. I had never done this before. Though I was still on edge, I followed him, and I realized something: I no longer had to breathe. I was slowly but surely losing human traits, just like Jane told me I would.

The four men didn't even get the chance to wake up, and I didn't have the chance to think before I acted. The _thud thud thud_ for the men's pulse was much, much too loud to ignore, and the warmth of the blood inside him was just to inviting to me. The blood was good…it was so, so _good_. It was pure too, it tastes sour when you drink the blood of a scared human. Demitri said that it has something to do with their heart rate. But then, after my teeth had crushed his throat, after his blood was on my hands, I felt…_bad_.

Felix had already set up a scene that looked like a tragic boating accident. He was good with that type of thing. I knew he didn't feel bad at all. He felt nothing like I did. So why did I feel like I had just done something so wrong, when to these guys it was so right? What was wrong with me?

Felix nodded to me. "Good job."

"F-Felix?" I asked. "H-how do you know so much about me?"

"Alec really loves your mother, you know that, right?"

"I do now."

Felix chuckled, and then he said: "Let me guess, kid. You grew up with your mom your whole life, and you never felt any strong vampire characteristics until you turned sixteen, right? You haven't burned yet-but don't worry, you will once you turn eighteen-and you don't sparkle in the sun yet, right?"

"How did you know that?"

"Because you're exactly what we try so hard to prevent."

"Oh."

"Which means," Felix continued. "That just by existing, you make your own rules. I think I like that, kid. It'll keep you alive…for now."

_**Present Day**_

"Rachel?"

Bella yelled my name, yanking me out of my thoughts. Nessie, who now looked about five, was with her. Renesmee had the same brown eyes that Bella had when she was human, and had Edward's golden-bonze hair. Her skin was pale like ours was, all except her cheeks, which were rosy-red. She was wearing a cute pink dress with white knee-highs and black flats. She had a pink bow in her hair, which looked awfully cute. Nessie always looked cute.

Nessie was lucky. Carlisle had the medicine and blood to make it so she never had to go through the experiences I did-all human until you turn sixteen, then your eyes turn red, and you get thirsty, thirsty, thirsty…it's almost like being a newborn from when you're sixteen up to when you burn at eighteen, and then going through it all over again. Nessie didn't have to go through that, and she never will, all thanks to the medical technology of today.

"Rachel?" Bella asked again, running downstairs. "Would you watch Nessie for me tonight? Edward and I are going out and everyone else already has plans. Please?"

"Well I have plans with Finn," I said. "But is it okay if he baby-sits with me?"

"Sure, no problem." Bella answered. She then turned to face little Nessie and asked her: "Renesmee, are you gonna be on your best behavior for your Aunt Rachel tonight?"

"Yes, Mommy." Nessie smiled. "Can Jacob come tonight, too?"

"No, sweetie." Bella answered. "Jacob's busy tonight."

I still will never understand Nessie's attachment to Jacob Black…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Once we got to school, I found Finn.

"Hey," I said. "Change in plans for tonight. Would you be up to helping me watch my niece?"

"Sure." He nodded. "How hard can it be?"


	11. Babysitting

**Reviews are LOVE! :)**

_Chapter Ten_

_Finn's POV_

Instead of going bowling with Rachel tonight, I ended up going to her place to help baby-sit her little niece. It may not seem like it, but I actually love kids. I think they're really adorable, and Rachel said Nessie was about five. At first I thought '_Nessie_' was a weird name for a little girl. It reminded me of the _Loch Ness Monster_, but Rachel said it was a nickname for her full name: Renesmee. _Renesmee_…I can see why they gave her a nickname…

Taking care of a five year old girl for a few hours…how hard can it be? Plus, Bella's gonna pay us for it! Rachel told her not too, but she still wants to, and Rachel says that if you argue with Bella then Edward will rip your arm right out of its socket…ouch.

Before school ended, Puck came up to me and said:

"Hey so, Jake said that Nessie said that you and Rachel are gonna watch her tonight…"

"How do _you _know about that?"

"Nessie is Jake's imprint, she tells him _everything_. I'm in Jake's pack, I read his mind…"

"Okay, I get it now." I said. "So you were saying…?"

"Anyway," Puck said. "Be careful with the little monster. Jacob would kill me if something happened to her because of my best friend. Oh, and you might want to bring catcher's gear…because I heard she bites…a lot."

Gulp.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

When we got to Rachel's place, before we walked in, she said:

"Hey, um, I feel like I should warn you…Nessie isn't like the average five year old even if she looks that way."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she's…intelligent…"

"Intelligent…?" I asked, but I didn't get an answer. Rachel got out her house keys and unlocked the door. She walked in and looked at me to follow her. I did, but I was suddenly a little scared. Bella came up to us and said:

"Thank you guys so much! I really owe you one!"

"Oh, it's no problem, Bella." I answered, and she smiled. Edward walked downstairs and grabbed his jacket.

"Come on, love, we're going to be late." He said to Bella.

"Okay, give me a full report when we get back! Call us for anything! Oh, and emergency numbers are on the fridge!" Bella yelled over her shoulder while walking out the door.

"Bye, have fun!" We both said. Rachel looked at me and smiled.

"Renesmee? !" Rachel called out in a high voice. A small girl with bronze hair and brown-not gold, _brown_-eyes ran downstairs.

"Are Mommy and Daddy gone?" She asked in her cute, girly voice.

"Yes, honey, they just left." Rachel responded. "Nessie, this is my friend, Finn." She gestured to me.

"Hi!" Nessie perked up to me. "I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen, but you can just call me Nessie." She smiled and her teeth were pearly white.

"Hi Nessie!" I said playfully, crouching down so I was almost her size. "Aren't you a cutie?" She beamed at me, and then turned to Rachel.

"Guess what Aunt Rachel? I beat Uncle Emmett _and _Uncle Jasper at chess! Daddy says I get that from him, but I beat _him_ too!" Nessie skipped into the living room with us behind her and showed the chess board.

"That's great, Nessie!" Rachel cheered, and then she turned to me and whispered: "Remember what I said about her being_ intelligent_?"

"Wait, she really did beat them, they didn't let her win?" I whispered back.

"Nope."

"Wow."

"Yup."

After a while, I realized just what Rachel meant when she said '_intelligent_'. Nessie was five, right? She looked five, anyway. The questions she'd ask us were above the brain power of a five year old by a long shot, though. She asked: "If Cinderella and Prince Charming lived happily ever after then how come Romeo and Juliet both _die _at the end of the book?" and then later she asked: "If Koala bears only live in Australia then if you take one out of Australia, would it be home sick?" Rachel responded very well to these questions, knowing just what to say, as I was dumbstruck.

Now Nessie had beaten both Rachel and me in chess, checkers, and bingo. It was about seven-thirty, so Rachel asked:

"Nessie are you hungry?"

"I sure am, but Mommy said that while she and Daddy are gone I have to settle for regular food."

Regular food, as in, not blood…

"That's okay, Nessie." Rachel said. "I'm sure there's something here that you'll like."

Surprisingly, the Cullen's kitchen is always stocked with really good food, even though none of them actually _eat_. According to Rachel, all of them are really good cooks though, including herself. Renesmee looked through the refrigerator, only to settle for a red apple instead. She held the apple in her little hands before taking a bite, and Rachel smiled.

"Are _you_ hungry?" Rachel turned to me. "Grab whatever, it's not like any of us are going to eat it." I nodded and turned to the fridge. Bella's emergency phone numbers weren't the ones you'd expect.

The list of numbers read:

Charlie… (Insert phone number here)

Jacob…. (Insert phone number here)

That's it.

I asked Rachel about this, and she said that was because she knew all of her sibling's cell phone numbers by heart, Charlie was Bella's dad, and Jacob…well, he's Jacob. As soon as Nessie heard us say Jacob's name, she perked up and said:

"Ooh is Jacob coming over?"

"No Nessie," Rachel responded. "Jacob's not coming over."

"But why _not_?"

"Because I-" Rachel bit her lip. She almost just said: _Because I don't want him to! _but she couldn't say that. It would hurt little Renesmee Carlie Cullen's feelings, and _no one _wants that. "Because I haven't called him yet." Rachel saved herself.

"Call him now! Call him now!" Nessie cheered.

"Okay, but don't be disappointed if he can't come." Rachel said, then dialed the phone number with Jacob's name next it, and stepped out of the room. A minute later she came back and sighed. "He's on his way." She grumbled. Nessie cheered and skipped by off to the living room.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't laugh!"

"What? Me?" I tried to control my laughter. "I'm not laughing!"

Rachel gave me a look.

"Oh come on!" I coaxed her. "You want to laugh, too!"

"Ha ha." She mocked me. "And it's not funny."

"But it's sweet. You're so good to her."

"Thanks…" She smiled; her teeth were amazingly white, just like Nessie's. "But now we have to deal with _Jacob Black_-"

As soon as she said that, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh that's just _great_!" Rachel groaned. She got up and answered the door. Jacob Black was standing there, in baggy jeans and a tight, ripped, black shirt.

"I knew you'd come around to me!" He smiled slyly.

"Shut up. Nessie wanted you."

"_JACOB_!" Nessie screeched, flying to the door. "JACOB, JACOB!"

"Hey kiddo!" Jake scooped Nessie up into a bear hug. "Did you beat them at chess?" Nessie nodded. "Oh, yeah! ? I beat I can beat you!" They raced to the living room.

Renesmee was perfectly entertained with Jake, so Rachel and I went upstairs to her room and started flipping through the TV channels. Eventually we landed on an old black-and-white-movie, which we didn't know or care the name of. Suddenly two whole hours had pasted by when it barley seemed like minutes.

"Thanks so much for helping me out tonight." Rachel said.

"It's no problem." I grinned. "It was actually a lot of fun."

"It's more fun this time because you're here."

For my response, our lips mutually met, and we kissed.

"Ew, losers!" Jake and Nessie were just outside the room and were about to walk into the room when he remarked at us. He tilted his head, and then said: "Rach, Nessie's I think Nessie's getting tired. Should I put her to bed?"

"I'll do it. C'mon Nessie." Rachel said, taking Nessie's hand and leaving the room. On her way out she said: "Thanks for your help, Jacob."

"But wait!" Nessie cried. "Aren't you and Finn gonna break the headboard?"

"What?"

"Well sometimes Mommy and Daddy kiss and then they tell me to go play in my room. I do, but I can still hear them, and after a while they start yelling and then sometimes they break their headboard…"

"Oh, Nessie." Rachel whispered. "No, you don't break a headboard with someone until you're older then Finn and I are and you're married and in love."

"Okay."

"Wait, what?" I still didn't get it.

"I'll tell you later." Rachel called over her shoulder, leaving with Renesmee. Now I was only with Jacob.

"So," He said. "You're Finn."

"You're Jacob."

Silence.

"So how come your so close with Rachel?" I asked him.

"Oh, I saved her life."


End file.
